


Katniss - A Lost Orphan's Search

by kdlovehgk



Category: Anastasia (1997), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Deception, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Memory Loss, Money, Orphans, Royalty, princess katniss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdlovehgk/pseuds/kdlovehgk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The malicious Cornelius Snow - a past president who lost everything but sold his identity to become a hidden criminal - sends an undercover army to the royal Panem Palace home of the tributes. When overrun and broken into the tributes and Capitalists flee and young Katniss disappears after being separated from her sister and mother.</p><p>Years later, the Grand Highness offers a reward for Katniss' return. A scheming victor and merchant boy team up and plan to pawn off a phony princess for the reward. To do so they must hold auditions and as fate would have it, the boy notices an orphan girl with a remarkable resemblance to the missing princess. They bring her to the Capitol for the reward, not knowing she's the real Everdeen sister.</p><p>My personal, everlark take on Anastasia. Hope you enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Capitol Castle

Katniss pov

Music surrounds the palace ballroom as bodies twist and turn in time to the song. Everyone plays out the memorized dance whilst colours swirl above the floor, the hems of dresses flare outward as Capitalists twirl giving a joyous atmosphere.

"Hello Darling" my younger sister calls as she waves wildly before sitting upon her throne, aligned to my mother's. I know she would dance with me, she loves it, I can hear from the longing in her voice but unfortunately she is only young and still must learn the basic's of how to dance in public before she can join me.

With my mother wearing a matching blue and gold tunic to mine and swaying to the music beside me, I dance and twirl around my father as he holds his arms up and gives a joyous laugh. We both turn in time to the music with my going one way and him going the other, along with the rest of the partnered dancers. When my father isn't looking I pull a funny face at my 7 year old sister and stick my tongue out at her, feeling contentment spread through me as her smile grows upon seeing me.

Twisting away my father reaches for my waist hoists me up letting my legs dangle in the air allowing me to feel as free as a mockingjay.

"Oh Papa" I say laughing as he twirls me in the air before settling me back onto my feet. I bow and smile at him, seeing pride and awe settle in his eyes as he looks upon me. Pivoting, I turn away from the king and walk over to one of my maids; Lavinia who returns my stitching  - which I completed earlier - to me. Thanking her I jog up the stairs. I lift the bottom of my dress with my left hand so I can watch my feet so I don't fall whilst my right hand clutches my gift.

Rushing forward I proudly hold out my stitching so my sister can admire it. Prim gasps, then smiles as she reaches forward and her index finger traces the outline of the cloth version of my sister. Giggling she pulls it closer and clutches it to her chest whilst she looks up at me in awe. I clasp my hands and grin back at her. Pulling back she glances at it again and taps my nose in appreciation and she exclaims about how much she 'loves it'.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see a blonde servant boy run forward into the room but he goes unnoticed. His bright blue eyes light up - a sharp contrast to his brown rags that he wears as clothes - as he watches the scene in front of him before he glances over at us, the smile never leaving his face. Avoiding his gaze I turn to Prim to see she has the cloth in her lap along with her purse, of which she withdrawals a small book and locket.

"Its a gift" she says as she holds them out to me. My eyes widen in shock.

"For me" I say in disbelief as I carefully take the possessions from her hands. Their clearly the most precious gifts I know I will ever get and instantly I love them. I tell her so. "Is it a book?" I question fascinated. In the background I can see the servant boy, who I know recognise as the youngest baker, be carried off by Gale, the oldest and my closest servant.

"Look" my sister's voice makes me shift my gaze back to her and she slowly presses the locket against the cover of the book allowing it to upon, revealing an array of drawings and information on plants from around the districts many I've never heard of but instantly I yearn to uncover more of their secrets and details. Turning to the inside of the front cover, I gasp as it shows the written words to our father's song. "It has our lullaby", I say star-struck. She nods in agreement.

Smiling she says, "We can play it at night, while father and mother are away and pretend its them singing to us".

Taking my hand she begins to sing our song; 'Deep in the meadow'.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow" she sings as I sway side to side "Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes, and when again they open, the sun will rise".

Joining my sister, I begin to sing along for the chorus "Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you".

Giggling, she opens the locket and asks "What do you see?".

Looking down I take the item from her hands which displays three photo's "I see a photo of you and me, a photo of Gale and the photo in the middle is of mother and father", underneath it reads 'together in Panem'. "Really?" I gasp at the prospect of us leaving the Capitol Castle and going home so soon, "Oh Prim" I whisper as I hug her full of delight.

Unfortunately though, it didn't last long...

* * *

The abrupt sound of ear piecing screams fills the air and I release Prim to see a man with hair as white as snow forcefully push through the doors sending a gush of wind from outside, through the room, creating an echo as the doors slam back against the walls of the castle. The bright lights dim automatically once the darkness of the night is shown and two guards - which I remember President Coin calling them peacekeepers - stand prone next to where the man entered. The music stops and dancing stills as the man walks forward, closer to where I am. The joyous atmosphere turns to fear and dread.The Capitalists part in fear and create a pathway for him, the man dressed in a black trench coat and matching cape with a single rose in his top left pocket.

As he nears, my father intervenes his pathway and stands in front of him whilst I move in front of Prim to protect her if anything should happen. "How dare you return to the palace" my father says confronting the man as he moves forward and raises his arm in a physical attempt to block the man.

"But I am your confidant!" he retorts with a tinge of mockery. Hearing his voice I swallow a gasp as I recognise him as Cornelius snow, the power mad man who was once a president and partnered with my father but was soon revealed to be a fraud.

"My confidant? Ha!" my father mocks glaring at him as he moves his hand to the left as if brushing away the idea. "You are a traitor! Get out!" the king says raising his voice.

Snow reaches his hand forward, "You think you can punish the great Snow?" he asks rhetorically, "I salute your courage and your sacrifice, but by the holy powers invested in me, I banish you with a curse" he says picking up his rose "mark my words, you and your family will be dead within a fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Everdeen line forever!".

He plucks a petal from the rose as he laughs maliciously as he turns and exits the ballroom "I wish you a happy hunger games!" he shouts as a deadly poisonous smell rises from the flower and spreads through the room. "And may the odds be ever in your favour" he finishes just as the petal floats to the floor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days after he left chaos had broke out, tributes and Capitalists where running wildly searching for an escape. Screams filled the air every night as the poisonous smell grew, rusting metal and cutting off transport. People were dying, numbers were falling. 

"Mama!" I call as my sister rushes me out through the main hallway, "Papa". Somewhere along all the madness we got separated and the last I saw of my father was him lying sick and cold, getting weaker everyday as time passed with my mother next to him refusing to part but of course no-one thought it would become this bad. Then by the time I returned late in the evening to greet them, they were gone. I gasp as I remember my personal possessions, a way to connect and remember them "My locket!". I spin around and run away from my sister in search of them. I can't leave the few things I have that mean something to me.

"Katniss" she calls after me as I sprint back, in the opposite direction of everyone else. Whilst everyone flees the castle, I go deeper. "Come back! Come back!" she shouts desperately chasing after me. Pushing through the door to my bedroom I rush forward and fall to my knees as my hands grabble around in search of the gifts she gave me.

"Katniss" she breaths slamming the door shut.

My hands find purchase of my fathers mocking jay pin and I put it on my coat in a rush, continuing my search desperate for more time. Thankfully my hands grab my locket and plant book as Prim gasps. The heavy sound of footsteps and shouts approaching our door, the only place where I would be able to leave to find our parents. Prim rushes forward to me and carries the book, "Please hurry" she says tugging me to my feet and in my haste I drop my locket.

"Come this way!" a voice calls and i'm tugged backwards where I see a familiar boy pulling on Prim's arm. I know I have to go, I have no time. "The servants courters" he says pushing us forward and with a glance over my shoulder .

"Hurry Katniss" Prim says pushing me forward into a secret opening for the servants. I kneel down to get through the gap and Prim follows me but with a look back I notice I've left something behind.

"My locket!" I protest rushing back but the blonde servant boy blocks me and gently pushes me back into the secret hallway, his eyes apologetic as he slams the door shut cutting off most of the light, yet through a small gap between the wall and door I can see I dropped some of my paper's from my plant book. I blink and try to adjust my eyes to make my vision clearer whilst forcing back the tears from leaving things so dear to me behind.

"Go" he calls, the door making his voice sound like an echo which is followed by shouts of men who sound as if they are in the room with him. I turn around hesitantly and crawl after Prim having trouble with the dim lighting.  A smash resounds in the distance and I hurry to get away in fear of what could follow me. I don't want to get caught. Its as if their picking us off, one by one. Following Prim I stumble out of the passage way and into a room littered with rags and unclean dishes. The walls of which have lost their brightness and the panelled flooring appears stained. Before I can properly analyse my surroundings, Prim hauls me up and tugs me along and out the backdoor as if she's done this before. Rushing forward we exit the castle and once outside we cross where the lawns where.

The snow seems to have increased and is now several inches tall making it almost impossible for us to run through along with the issue of having to blink snow out of my eyes just so I can see straight.

"Prim" I call struggling not to trip over as she drags me forward against the force of the wind and under the bridge.

"Keep up with me Katniss", she shouts over the wind as we come out from the other side of the bridge and-

"Ahh!" I shriek as a heavy weight tugs me to the ground and I lose my grip on Prim's hand. The force throws me into the sound and as I look over my shoulder I realize its Snow. "What is your problem?! Let me go!" I scream as Prim tries to pull me up but I can tell even lifting someone as lightweight as me will be a problem for her.

"You think you can escape me?" he hisses as both of his hands grip my left ankle like a vice so tight I know it will leave a mark. My hair blows in my eyes as I search frantically for an escape to stop his hands going higher up my leg. Glancing around I notice this is where the pool would have been and in conditions like these it must have frozen over, now if I can just...

I kick more fiercely desperate to free myself from his hold as Prim grabs my arm and tries to pull me up because there's only so much she can do. With the force of all three of our weights moving up and down I hear a faint crack and pray that it isn't beneath me or Prim. Then with my right leg I begin to hit it against the ice below before I see a sharp crack in the ice which breaks through the snow. Unfortunately for Snow it happens to be underneath him and I watch as his grip loses and he struggles to get away from the water.

I scramble up as his body slides into the icy water before Prim drags me forward and we continue on. Running forward we pass the rest of the castle and begin to run on the streets near the local train station of which we came here one. Dodging capitalists I rush to keep up with Prim, exhausted from the recent events. In the distance I can see a capitol train leaving the station, already bordered with passengers.

"Katniss hurry!" Prim says tugging me as she tries to hurry up. As we near the train a number of capitalists notice us and reach out. Using most of my left over energy I push Prim forward and up until the passengers secure their clasp on her hands and she's pulled aboard. Turning around she sees me and I run faster trying to get up as she grabs my hand but i'm still running, the train is still moving. "Don't let go" I plead.

My legs burn the more I run and I can hear blood thumping in my ears as I get weaker. My chest heaving with effort, from every breath I take as my panic rises. Knowing that the train can reach speeds of up to 200 miles an hour. My fingertips graze hers and then...

"Ahh!" I screech as I trip from the slippery floor and hit my head against the platform, the cold doing nothing to numb the pain that I feel rising but this isn't from hurting my head. My vision starts to cloud and I can feel my eyelids growing heavy whilst I hear my name called in the distance. People surround me but completely ignore my existence as I begin to lose consciousness and I only form one thought.

_I'll see you soon Prim, together in Panem._

* * *

 

**Hey, hope you enjoyed! Please write a review and tell me what you think, I love to hear your feedback! :)**

**Should I continue?**

**I'm finally on tumblr, come say hi, kdlovehg.**

 


	2. Chapter 1: The biggest con

Peeta pov

I stroll down the street as I dodge laughing pedestrians while I tighten my trench coat around my waist to keep me warm. Although its snowing in the seam, spirits are lifted from the recent yet minor revolution between the outlining districts but unfortunately it wasn't strong enough to be noticed by panem but it did however mean more people had money and a slightly higher wage. A grin tugs my lips upward as I hear the familiar whistle; our symbol that one day the mockingay will return and bring joy and warmth to everyone, and i'm going to find her.

I quickly cross the icy road careful not to slip as I enter the main part of the seam, a bleak area which is the furthest from the capitol. The cold weather has always affected this place the most but I recently moved here with my partner in search of a special girl. A girl who could help restore the district's and allow us to return to the merchant part of district 12. Turns out you can't leave at all and once you go - which for me and my friend was a supposed to be a week trip - your gone for good. Due to so many being born, they can't take too many people in one area and are only resort was to stay here. Well unless we get some real money, an amount that could change our lives and let us be whatever we wanted to be, go wherever we wanted to go. All we need is a good actress.

Looking at the marketplace I watch as children run around whilst their parents use their money to buy cheese, water and pheasant. The main supplies, then as I look to my right I watch a horde of smiling adults queue in line just outside of the old justice building as they await their pay checks, especially those who work in the mines. Whereas right in front is where the most action is happening and I rush over towards the huge centrepiece, where men and women of all ages are dancing around and singing joys of excitement despite wearing drab clothes and brown rags.

Before the justice building is where a crystal white statue stood, once adorned with a crown and cape was a man with hair as white as snow who used to sit upon his thrown holding power over the districts, until an uprising many years ago shook Panem, making the president lose his position and be overthrown by the people. A time where we were free, but that didn't last long and soon the Grand Highness took over. She tried to restore and protect us but since a tragedy many years ago she has been just a broken and lonely girl forced to ignore the pain of losing a loved one - let alone a family. Something I can relate too.

Now the beheaded statue of president snow has been moved to the doors of the justice building which was recently spray painted blood red, in the shape of a mockinjay bird surrounded by a circle and an arrow. A pin which shows a symbol and longing for the lost princess. In the centre of the seam though, is a larger sculpture of the same bird in mid-flight, its wings are spread wide and its attached to the ground by a coil painted to look like gold which has now rusted over the years. The claws of the bird are clasping an arrow which appears as though it has just been released by a bow.

Turning my head to the right I notice my partner; Haymitch reading a paper by the newsstand. Smirking I jog up the steps to the secluded area known as the slagheap as I await the blonde elder. I keep my eyes on his form as he whispers back and forth to the man behind the counter before the man plucks the newspaper from his hands. Ignoring the mummers of excitement and gossip around me, although it seems like this town never has a moment without rumors. I lean back on the pole behind me as the scheming victor jogs through the town towards me but it doesn't seem like he's noticed me yet. His black coat flies back from the force of the wind as he jogs up the stairs and runs a hand through his windswept hair before adjusting his hat.

Whistling I repeat the mockingjay's tune to alert my partner of the hope within our reach; if we can just find the girl's match. Physically; we can teach her the rest. "Haymitch" I call as he runs past me.

Halting he turns around and recognises me instantly "Peeta" he states surprised that i'm here, as I told him that I would be waiting at the train station. Grinning I pat his arm and usher him forward toward in silent agreement to another marketplace where the costs are higher but the products are of better value. Splitting up I walk over to the art stool which holds a numerous number of palettes and paints. One of my favourite things, a hobby I've never left behind. Brushes and canvas' adorn the shelves as the owner tries to sell a painting to an older man. Smiling I watch the exchange as the customer buys the product stating that it will be a 'decorative gift' for his wife to place on their bedroom wall, before moving forward and joining Haymitch.

He's already passed various stalls like the spices table, the vegetable and soup stall, flavoured and colourful candy at the sweet treats table and even the bread stall - another one of my personal favourites.

Rushing to catch up with him we look at a large white shirt made of, what is that? I run my fingers along the sleeve's cuff; cotton. Definitely. Grabbing my shoulders Haymitch steers me in the direction of an elderly man, Seneca Crane. His dark hair is hidden under a red cap and his grin help pronounce his styled beard. Turning around to face his stall he grabs a black fur coat, no doubt expensive before turning back towards us.

"Its like real fur!" he exclaims as if he thinks we're going to buy the product. Upon closer inspection I notice that the fur is indeed fake along with most of the array of dresses and suits which are strung upon black hangers. Without hesitation and a glance at my partner I grab the coat and hold it up against him to check the measurements. "It could be worth a fortune!" Seneca continues, urging us to pay but his words do the opposite. Knowing this, and if we pull our plan off we could afford clothes of a much higher quality, live in a nicer place surrounded by luxury. We'll finally have the comfortable lifestyle we've desired for years.

"If it belonged to her" I finish smirking. Reaching into my pocket I pull out a coin and toss it towards the man who seems both ecstatic and exhausted by the exchange. It doesn't matter to me though, just another thing that could make us rich, we just have to be clever about it. With a nod of my head towards Haymitch; I signal him that our conversation with the man is over and that we should hurry on in case we miss our train. I tighten my grasp on the coat and drape it over my right arm so that I don't drag it across the floor before continuing my journey through the marketplace, with Haymitch in tow. Grinning I stroll ahead and push aside the brown blanket covering a secluded area of the slagheap. This room; once a place for clandestine lovers has long since been empty and has now become our den of secrets, plots and future schemes.

"Well we're in the theatre Peeta" Haymitch informs me as he drops the curtain and follows me into the dimly lit building.

"I know!" I exclaim lifting the coat so it doesn't get dusty as I dodge the boxes and glass wear that litter the floor. The tables covered in china and carved antiques worth a small fortune, enough to keep us financially stable. "Everything's going according to plan, all we need is the girl!" I state jumping on to a step formed by rubble, venturing further inside the building.

"Think about it Haymitch" I say jogging up the four flights of stairs. The old, wooden staircase creaks under our weight - or should I say Haymitch's - due to it been used rarely. "No more forging papers, no more stolen goods. We'll have three tickets out of here" I explain going through another dim room gesturing around me as if saying that we can leave this all behind. Just forget and move on. "One for you, one for me and one for Katniss!" I state referring to the lost princess as I pass him the coat.

"Its the rumour! The legend!" I breathe rushing over to look out of the open window, overlooking the District, "The mystery". I lean my hands on the window-pane to get closer to the window rimmed with snow as I watch the people outside and the snow gently falling on the buildings and cabin's. "Its the princess Katniss, who will help us fly" I say spreading my arms wide like a mockingjay preparing itself for flight.

"You and I friend!" I say spinning around to look at Haymitch who watches with earnest and bewilderment, most likely at the prospect of me being so excited to leave. It always seemed that most people thought I belonged here and in a sense I do but I feel incomplete, and the only way to rectify that is to find my missing piece, the answer to everything, so it must be money. "We'll go down in history!" I sing gleefully, noting how off-tune I sound; at least to my own ears. Grinning I grab Haymitch as if we we're going to waltz but instead I jump and spin around ecstatic, my trench coat flying out behind me.

Releasing my hold on him, I rush forward and grab my satchel as I finish filling it with my possessions and a book yet I maintain my grasp on one item - a locket. "We'll find a girl to play the part, and teach her what to say" I say explaining the bare plan we've formed, my arm outstretched as I look upon the item "dress her up and take her to Panem". I spin around again to face my partner's back. Moving forward I notice he's bent down to retrieve and pack his own items. Only the necessities though.

"Imagine the reward her dear young sister will pay". I stuff the locket into my satchel which I still hold within my grasp. I wrap my right arm around Haymitch in a friendly gesture of compassion and gratitude, "Who else could pull it off but you and me" I question rhetorically as I rush back to the window, one more time.

"We'll be rich!".

"We'll be rich" Haymitch repeats.

"We'll be out!".

"We'll be out" Haymicth says mirroring my words as we wrap and arm round another and push the window further up so we can climb through and onto the small balcony outside, still slippery from the melting snow.

"And District 12, all the seam children!".

"The merchants, them all!" I exclaim before we both continue as if reading one another's mind "They'll finally have some more to talk about!".

Jumping forward, I tug on Haymitch's sleeve as we fall off the balcony and stumble as we slide on the snow which covers the roof of a house positioned in front on the theatre. Haymitch screams, I cheer as we both hold a tight grasp on our bags so we don't drop them. With a final leap we jump off the roof and climb through another window but this time its the justice building. Quickly we jog down the stairs unnoticed and dodge past the rooms and out the front doors almost slipping due to the polished floor. Once outside I hurry down the steps, only once glancing over my shoulder to see my older partner lagging behind slightly yet wearing a grin, obviously sharing my enjoyment.

"Come on!" I shout not knowing whether he heard me over the singing and screams of the public as they joyously link arms and dance around the buildings. I struggle not to knock a few people over; I've never had very precise balance but luckily the worst I do is bump into the odd man. With a glimpse I look over the head's crowding my line of vision when I spot an old train passing through the streets. The aged brown paint blends in with the drab town as I speed us so I don't miss it, despite the knowledge that the train isn't going very fast. Pulling ourselves up, me and Haymitch climb aboard the train.

I hold onto the metal pole so I don't fall off as I wave my hat around widly. "The biggest con in history!" I exclaim not caring who hears me, I'll probably never see them again. I look back one last time as the train speed's up and mummer distractedly to myself confused as a sinking feeling for the unknown settles in my chest, almost guilt for what i'm unsure of. "The biggest con in history" I repeat murmuring to myself as I look at my bag holding something so delicate and precious "and its all because of me".

* * *

A/N: Character rights go to Suzanne Collins, all mistakes are mine. Hi! Hope you enjoyed this! The next chapter and bok will mainly be Katniss' pov but I'll try to include Peeta's. Please leave a comment, tell me what you think! I appreciate it. :)

Come say hi or ask me questions: kdlovehg - tumblr/instagram/wattpad/fanfiction

Please read, leave kudos and review! :)


End file.
